Without you ch
by Daisy-Hoops
Summary: Li'lT and Glitch are buds but Glitch's mother, In Korea, gets sick and He has to go back. While Li'lT is heart-broken He gives Li'lT a Locket so she can remember him. But after years of him in Korea, Will she remember him? (Review if you like and tell me if there's any mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

Li'lT just had recived the worst news ever. Glitch had to go back to Korea. She felt her heart sinking down. Just when they became friends, this had to happen? She didn't blame his mom for getting really sick and is about to die, but, did it HAVE to happen just when they were getting along?  
'well, I guess I gotta go..Taye's gonna scream her head off if I'm late...' Li'lT thought. Taye was dating Mo, Glitch's dance mentor. And Mo was supposed to be at her house for dinner. Her parents don't really like Mo, so he's over at her house basically everyday either to spend time with Taye, or to impress her parents. Li'lT giggled at the memory when Mo actually wore a tux with a tie. He had to exuse himeself to go to the bathroom and adjust himself and have a good scream. Li'lT's parents don't really like Glitch either. They say both Mo and Glitch are 'Immature' and 'disrespectful'. But Li'lT actually liked Glitch. She liked his attitude, kindness, and she thought he looked very cute.  
'I wonder if he likes me too...' she thought. He basically thought of her as a sister, so the answer no to her question was 99% to yes. She sighed and made her way to her house. When she got there, she saw Mo's car.  
"Yep. He's here." Li'lT whispered. She opened the door to the house.  
"Hey T!" Mo called politely. He was sitting neatly on the couch.  
"Hey." she replied. Li'lT was going to her room when Taye called her.  
"Hey T, You have a guest in your room girl." She said then winked at Li'lT.  
'Uh...Oh well' She thought. Li'lT went up and opened the door to find Glitch right there, on her bed.  
"Hey T.." He said while blushing a little.  
"Hey." Li'lT replied. "What do you want? Weren't you leaving today?" She asked the Asian boy.  
"Uh..Actually, Yes I do leave today but I wanted to give you this before I leave..." Glitch answered before getting something in his pocket. "I wanted to give you this, Please, Even if we don't see each other for years, D-don't forget about m-me..." He said and held out his hand. In his hand, was a golden necklace with a heart on it. It wasn't just a heart, There was a picture inside. That picture was Glitch and Li'lT together when they were laughing their heads off at Mo wearing the suit. Li'lT Gasped and let her tears flow down her cheeks as she ran to Glitch and hugged him.  
"G-Glitch! It's so b-beautiful!" She sobbed. "And there's nothing I can do to forget you" She added. While wiping her cheeks. "I-I'm gonna miss you..." She sobbed.  
"I'm Going to miss you too T..." He said sweetly and hugged her. Li'lT hugged him back but tighter.  
"Do you know when your coming back? If, your coming back?" She asked him. But her last 4 words made her cry more.  
"I-I don't know. I might stay there for years...And..Maybe..Never...Come..Back.." He sighed. He gave Li'lT a small peck on her cheek. " I gotta go...Never forget me..Bye T! He shouted and left.  
"Yeah...Maybe you'll never come back..." Li'lT said sadly while looking at the locket. She smiled at the picture. "I have to be strong...For you, G.." She added, and smiled.  
"Tysha! Dinners ready!" Li'lT's mom called.  
"I'll Be there! Li'lT called back. She kissed Glitch in the picture and left.


	2. Chapter 2

-4 YEARS LATER-  
Li'lT was lying on her bed texting Taye. Taye had moved out of her and her parents house since Taye got married. Her parents were agianst the idea cause Taye got married with Mo.  
'How boring!' She thought.  
"Tysha, dear! Will you come down for a sec, Sweetie?" Her mom called.  
"yeah?" Li'lT went downstairs. "Whatcha need ma?"  
"Dear, Me and your dad are going to be gone for a week. Since you are 15, We are letting you decide: Do you wanna spend the week with your cousins or stay here?"  
"Obious..I'll stay." She replied. "Have fun ma! And Pa!" She called. Li'lT watched as they left. When the car took of, she did a happy dance. "OH HELL YEAH! I"M ALONE!FINALLY!" She cheered as she went upstairs to watch a movie. She had brought popcorn, chips and some soda. Only she forgot to to something very important. LOCK THE DOOR. She was falling asleep when she heard footsteps out the door.  
'Just...imagining things...Just..' she told herself. She forced herself to sleep. Unfortunately, she did. The door opened. She opened her eyes.  
"w-who's there?" She asked bravely. She couldn't see due to the fact that the lights were off. "I asked, Who's there!" She yelled. Next thing she knew, She was off the bed, and onto the floor. The person was stepping on her hand.  
"Am I hurting you? I'm so sorry!" The person said sounding sarcastic. Li'lT knew that voice.  
"CHARLENNE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE YOU BITCH?!" Li'lT shrieked. Charlenne always emmbarssed Li'lT in public, hurted her and said mean things. Bad thing, Charlenne went to the same school.  
"Let's just say that, You forgot to lock the door!" She sneered.  
"Let's just go over something now Charley, NEVER GO INTO SOMEONE'S HOUSE WITHOUT THE PERSON KNOWING YOUR GOING!" Li'lT screamed at her.  
"Oops, well I guess I forgot that rule." She smirked. She shoved li'lT onto the floor and stepped on her leaving her blacked out. "Oh!I'm so sorry!" She laughed. Then she left.  
-2 hours later-  
Li'lT woke up. She shook her head and her hand was swollen.  
"ow..That Bitch..." She mumbled. "How I hate her..." The door bell ringed and Li'lT went for it. But before opening the door, she asked through the door: "Hello? If your name is Charlenne, Get the heck outta here." No answer. She opened it to find an asian boy. He had a mohawk with a green hightlight and a bright neon colored shirt. He had suspenders hanging from his belt.  
"Um..May I help you?" I asked the Asian guy.  
"Uh..No? Actually, T, I, Came back!" I looked at him confused.  
"Came back? And how do you know my nickname? Do I even know you?" I asked him very confused.  
"M-My name's Glitch...T...Don't you remember me?" He asked me sadly.  
"Glitch! How could I ever forget you!" I said and hugged him. He looked relived.  
"Your back! How was it? Is your mother okay?" I asked him. He looked down.  
"S-S-She's D-D-D-.." He slowly talked but at the end couldn't finish his sentence.  
"Y-you don't have to say it.." I added looking at his eyes. I could tell, he's in pain.  
"well, Come in! I was getting a little bored.." I smiled


	3. Chapter 3

_-Li'lT's P.O.V-_

"So how's it going?" Asked Glitch looking around.

"Pretty good..." I whispered.

"Where's everyone?" He asked question 100. I filled him in on the things that have been happening.

"Well, Taye got married to Mo. So, she moved. And My parents are gone for a week..." I replied.

"Mo? Married...TAYE?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah..." I said nervously.

"And Taye moved out ..with..MO?"

"uh..Yeah?"

"And you're parents left you alone..FOR A WEEK?"

"M-Maybe?" I stammered. "Anyways, uh...You hungry?"

"Actually, yeah. Could use a hamburger, Pizza, French Fries, Ice-Cream, Candy, Soda, Chips, Taco, Bread, Chicken.."

"GLITCH! you can't possibly eat all of that!" I laughed.

"Actually, I can! In Korea, I won a eating contest. Ate 10 slices of pizza in 10 minutes!" He beamed Proudly.

"So? This is NOT a contest!" I giggled.

"Well, for me, it is!"

"Yeah, for you!

Glitch got serious all of a sudden. He stared at me.

"What?" I asked. He continued to stare at me. Suddenly he spoke,

"Do you have any Ice-Cream?" He asked and grinned. I shook my head,

"Chocolate?" I asked him. He nodded. I went to the kitchen and came back with Ice-cream. We spent the after-noon just chatting and watching a movie in my bed-room. Soon it was 10 pm.

"Where are you staying?" I asked him.

"Uh...I don't...have a place to stay at...actually..." He stammered.

"You can stay at my place.." I suggested. He nodded. "You sleep on my bed."

"Tysha, It's y-"

"I don't care. You ARE the guest!" I smiled.

"F-Fine.." He looked away.

"I'll be back in a sec. Okay?" I announced. He nodded and I rushed to the bath-room to brush my teeth and change. When I came out, Glitch was there on my bed listening to music while reading a book.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him and yawned madly. He smiled and shook his head,

"Nope.."

I smiled. And went to my couch. The minute I got on it, I fell into a deep sleep.

-_Glitch's P.O.V-_

I watched as Li'lT dozed off. I smiled.

"Oh Li'lT, You don't know..But...You're too cute.." He whispered.

He turned off his mp3 player and put down the book and dozed off too..


End file.
